1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to resonating transducers, and more particularly to a magnetically driven resonant disc pressure transducer, capable of measuring high pressures accurately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resonant pressure transducers are known, and many are capable of providing highly accurate readings at high pressures. One such device is fabricated from quartz and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,610. However, the device described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,610 patent is relatively expensive to manufacture and its minimum size is limited by quartz fabrication techniques.